Dari musim ke musim
by Necromancer Alfan
Summary: -Cerita mereka akan terus berlanjut melewati semua musim-. Sekumpulan drabble BreakxSharon AU,Typo, Dll. #Newbie di fandom PH


Hai, perkenalkan saya pendatang yang baru mampir di fandom Pandora Hearts, dan ini Fanfic pertama saya disini. Meskipun hanya Drabble, but hope you like it.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Drablle 4 musim

Ch 1 : Winter Story

"Untuk kalian, yang mencintai tetesan hujan"

Declaimer : Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

.

.

Umbrella.

Hari yang cukup buruk. Hujan mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya. dan disinilah gadis itu sekarang, di teras sekolahnya berharap hujan cepat reda. Gadis itu -Sharon Rainsworth, Lupa membawa payungnya dikarenakan bangunnya yang kesiangan. Dan sekarang, dengan wajah datar khasnya, dia menunggu hujan berhenti walau dalam hatinya dia sibuk menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa payung.

"Sharon?" Panggil seseorang. Sharon menoleh, dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pria dengan surai putih yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Oh Break, ada apa?" Tanya Sharon datar.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Lupa bawa payung?" Balas Break tak kalah datar. Sharon hanya mengangguk.

"Mau pulang denganku?" Tawar Break masih dengan wajah acuh tak acuhnya.

"Boleh?"

"Lagipula rumah kita searah. Kalau tak mau ya sudah, jaa"

"Tunggu!" Break menoleh, "Aku ikut."

Mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan dalam satu payung dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"Hey, Break," Panggil Sharon datar.

"Hm?" Jawab Break tanpa menoleh.

"Bukankah hal ini sangat Klise? Maksudku, berjalan berdua dalam satu payung seperti ini," Break terdiam sejenak, dan tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya dia menjawab.

"Ya, jika ini anime mungkin kita akan pacaran besok pagi." Dan keduanya kembali terdiam. Tanpa Break sadari, semburat merah muncul di pipi Sharon.

.

.

Cloud.

Awan mendung menggantung di langit. Namun tak ada tanda akan turun hujan, gerimispun tidak. Terlihat sosok seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri, di depannya tampak sebuah nisan dengan ukiran nama yang masih baru di atasnya.

-Xerxes Break-

Pandangan gadis itu -Sharon Rainsworth, begitu sayu namun tak ada air mata yang mengalir. Mendung yang tak kunjung menurunkan hujan itu seakan menguatkan hati Sharon agar tak menangis. Setelah lama berdiri memandangi nisan tanpa melakukan apapun, Sharon memutuskan untuk keluar dari area pemakaman. Dengan senyum tipis yang sangat dia paksakan, dia berucap,

"Selamat tinggal Break, aku tetap menyayangimu," Kemudian dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

Sebuah sosok yang sejak tadi mengamati Sharon dari jauh kini tersenyum tulus dan mulai menghilang, "Sampai jumpa Sharon."

.

.

Petrichor.

Setelah musim kemarau yang melanda selama berbulan-bulan, akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya hujan kembali membasahi bumi. Mengetahui itu, Sharon langsung membuka jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Sharon, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Break melihat Sharon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Hanya menikmati petrichor, Break."

"Sebegitunya-kah kau menyukainya?" Break berjalan ke samping Sharon dan mengikuti yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Bagiku. Petrichor itu lambang penantian. Setelah kemarau panjang, akhirnya hujan turun, dan petrichor adalah salah satu hadiah indah yang kau dapat."

"Seindah kau setelah sekian lama aku menantimu," Sahut Break.

"A, A-apa yang kau katakan. Ba-baka!" Dan Sharon mendorong Break dari balkon lantai dua.

.

.

Rainbow.

"Break, aku ingin melihat pelangi!" rengek Sharon.

"Tapi Sharon aku tak bisa membuat pelangi. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini hujan deras selalu turun sampai malam hari." Jelas Break.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat pelangi. Ingiiiin sekali!" Tegas Sharon.

"Tenang Sharon, aku tau dimana ada pelangi."

Mata Sharon berbinar, "Benarkah? dimana?"

Break tersenyum kecil. "Ada di kedua matamu, Ojou-sama." Entah datang darimana sebuah harizen memukul telak muka Break.

.

.

Rain.

Di sebuah hutan, hujan turun dengan derasnya. di kedalaman hutan tersebut, tepatnya dibawah pohon yang begitu besar, tampak seorang gadis. Gadis itu terpejam memeluk lututnya, rambut karamelnya yang panjang tampak kusut tak terurus. Tubuh kecilnya tak henti-hentinya menggigil kedinginan. Saat itulah seorang pria mendekatinya.

"Ojou-chan, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Tanya pria berambut perak tersebut. Gadis itu mendongak, memperhatikan pria berambut perak tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tersesat?"

"un," Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau ikut denganku?" Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Si gadis menatapnya ragu.

"Ah, aku belum mengatakan namaku. Aku Break, Xerxes Break. Kau?"

"S-sharon. Hanya Sharon." Break tampak tersentak, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan sangat berharga Sharon, sayang sekali hujan ini menyembunyikanmu." Bisik Berak pada dirinya sendiri. Sharon menatap tak mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menamaimu Rainsworth. Sharon Rainsworth," tegas Break.

"Sharon.. Rainsworth?"

"Jadi bagaimana? kau mau ikut denganku?" Break kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

"Un!" Sharon menyambut uluran tangan Break, Break menggandeng Sharon masuk kedalam hutan. Dan merekapun menghilang. menghilang diantara derasnya hujan yang turun.

.

.

Teru-Teru Bozu

"Break, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, aku membuat Teru-teru bozu"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja agar tidak turun hujan."

"Aku tau Break, tapi kenapa? Bukankah hujan itu menyenangkan?"

"Sudah 3 hari cucianku tidak kering, Ojou. Anda juga seharusnya sadar diri, di umur anda sekarang anda masih suka hujan-hujanan"

Twicht

Empat buah perempatan muncul di dahi Sharon. Break melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hhhh, Anda dikenal sebagai bangsawan. sebagai putri, anda seharusnya malu, bukan begitu Emily?" Break menoleh pada Emily yang ada dibahunya.

"Benar, benar" Jawab Emily, tentu saja dengan suara perut Break. Sharon mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dan lagi, anda memiliki..."

DUAGHH.

Esoknya, terlihat sebuah teru-teru bozu tergantung di teras. Disampingnya, Terlihat Emily dan Break yang tergantung secara terbalik dengan keadaan babak belur.

.

.

Chapter 1 End

.

Ok, demikianlah chapter 1, Alfan tau masih banya kesalahan, Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti. Terakhir, bolehkah Alfan minta Review? Tolong jangan Flame, Alfan gak tahan panas, ^_^ . Sampai jumpa musim depan

Jaa na


End file.
